Besas como Black
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Narcisa detesta todo, detesta Halloween, detesta salir, detesta no poder ser la Black que todos esperan, pero Lucius siempre cree algo diferente...


**N/a: Nuevo one-shot!!!**

**Bueno, esta historia la hice para un reto en Livejournal, es de Lucius y Narcisa, estoy medianamente convencida con el resultado y espero les guste.**

**BESAS COMO BLACK**

Halloween.

Y hay visita a Hogsmeade.

A Narcisa Black ninguna de las dos cosas le entusiasma demasiado.

Pero la verdad, es que no es nada raro, pocas cosas le entusiasman.

No es pesimismo, apatía, ni nada del estilo, simplemente Narcisa es asi, siempre ha sido asi, y no piensa cambiar.

Tiene catorce años, y no tiene ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, asi es la rubia de los Black.

Andrómeda por el contrario es diferente, a ella, todo le entusiasma, el quidditch, las clases, las fiestas, Halloween, las vacaciones, los regalos, la Navidad. TODO e incluso Narcisa sospecha que hasta los muggles.

Por eso, cuando Andrómeda irrumpe en su habitación y le ruega que la acompañe a Hogsmeade, Narcisa tiene que tomar aire.

Hogsmeade no le entusiasma, pero la perspectiva de ir con Andrómeda es por demás detestable…Narcisa se lleva fatal con Andrómeda y no cree que un día de paseo solucione los problemas.

Ahora que Bellatrix se ha ido de Hogwarts, Narcisa en cierto modo tiene que hacer caso a Andrómeda, aunque debe reconocer que no sabe que es peor si Bellatrix o Andrómeda.

Bellatrix histérica, loca, iracunda, explosiva, brillante estudiante, bruja poderosa, apasionada, leal, astuta, Black…o Andrómeda eufórica, explosiva, brillante, simpática, popular, bruja de amplias cualidades, leal, apasionada, Black.

Narcisa tiene que aceptar que ninguna le cae bien, ni le caen bien sus primos, ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos, ni sus tíos. Nadie que se llame Black le cae bien…

¿Por qué?

Porque todo el mundo repite con insistencia que no parece Black, que su cabello rubio se sale de lo establecido, que los Black son fuego y que Narcisa es hielo, que los Black no hablan gritan , no se caen, se tiran, que no esperan, van, Que los Black son todo menos Narcisa.

Y aunque no tiene ni la menor intención de ir a Hogsmeade, acaba cediendo, porque a final de cuentas Andrómeda es Black y los Black siempre consiguen lo que quieren…

Sin embargo no va molesta, ni irritada, simplemente va, porque pocas cosas le perturban, aun cuando se trata de Andrómeda dando de saltos porque el próximo sábado hay partido de quidditch y Slytherin tiene asegurada casi la victoria.

Caminan despacio, porque Narcisa asi lo quiere, aun cuando Andrómeda le alienta a ir mas deprisa.

En el trayecto, Narcisa advierte que no piensa ir a ninguna de esas tonterías como Zonko y demás.

Andrómeda acepta después de todo, porque no quiere quedarse sola.

Desde que Bellatrix se marchó de Hogwarts, Andrómeda la busca mas, porque claro como Bella ya no está, pues hay que hacerle caso a Cissa.

Siempre le olvidan y cuando Bellatrix se va, todos dicen "ah, mira! Ahí esta Cissa!", incluso se siente opacada por esos niños, por Sirius y Regulus, que son la pasión de 24 horas de Bellatrix y Andrómeda que ven en ellos a los mas dignos representes de los Black…

De todos modos, ya le da igual, siempre ha sido así.

Entran a las tres escobas donde todo esta lleno de muchachillas tontas de Gryffindor y gente hablando de banalidades como el próximo partido de quidditch.

Ahí las dos piden cervezas de mantequilla y por mas que Andrómeda intenta sacarle conversación no lo logra.

Simplemente hoy Narcisa Black ha decidido que todo le da igual…

Hasta que justo cuando Andrómeda se explaya diciendo que deberían cooperan entre las 3 para comprarle una escoba nueva a Sirius para navidad, Lucius Malfoy hace su aparición en las 3 escobas.

Se atraganta con la cerveza y empieza a toser, a lo cual Andrómeda que no se ha enterado de nada comienza a reírse estrepitosamente y a darte palmaditas en la espalda

La cosa se pone peor, cuando dicho Malfoy empieza a acercarse a su mesa. Claro, Malfoy y Andrómeda son compañeros de curso.

Y si Narcisa piensa que las cosas se han puesto mal, es porque se han puesto mal…

Lucius Malfoy es una de esas cosas que simplemente no le dan igual, y que le ponen muy pero muy alerta…o muy nerviosa tal vez?

Le pone nerviosa la manera en que habla; arrastrando las palabras y todos esos ademanes aristócratas que siempre ha visto en su casa pero que no sabe explicar porque en el primogénito de los Malfoy se ven mejor.

Andrómeda saluda a Lucius y de inmediato le ofrece a una silla.

Lucius se sienta, besa a Andrómeda en la mejilla y después a ella.

Inevitablemente se sonroja, Andrómeda no lo nota, tal vez tampoco Malfoy.

Por alrededor de 15 minutos Malfoy y la mediana de los Black se enzarzan en una conversación exhaustiva sobre las ventajas y desventajas de pertenecer al bando del que se ha hecho llamar Lord Voldemort, como si Narcisa no existiera, como si fuera transparente y no estuviera ahí.

Se termina sus cerveza y esta dispuesta a marcharse, porque a final de cuentas, Andrómeda ya no está sola, pero justo cuando va a excusarse por tener que marcharse; aparecen en la puerta las amigas de Andrómeda y ella los abandona intempestivamente anunciando que no tarda ni en segundo, aunque Narcisa sabe que ese "ni un segundo" es: "espérame para la cena".

Lucius se levanta y Narcisa comienza a sospechar que no vuelve a acompañar a Andrómeda en toda su vida, cuando Lucius le pregunta si quiere ir a dar un paseo por ahí, argumentando que ambos saben que Andrómeda no va a regresar.

Narcisa acepta sin saber porque, y siente los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Malfoy le lleva por lo menos 15 centímetros y 2 años, tiene el cabello tan rubio como el de ella y cuando empiezan a caminar por el pueblo, Narcisa se regaña a si misma por estar tan nerviosa.

Hablan de cosas sin trascendencia, Malfoy le pregunta que tal las clases, Narcisa responde que bien y Malfoy dice que 6 es un año maravilloso…asi sin más llegaron a una parte tranquila, y desierta…

Narcisa le da la espalda y contempla el paisaje agreste, de pronto…

-Black?

Se gira bruscamente, detesta que la llamen "Black" cuando sabe que todo el mundo opina que ella no lo es.

-Que?

-Esto- dice Malfoy y la besa bruscamente, por un instante Narcisa intenta zafarse, pero después, vale, hay que decirlo, le gusta como besa Malfoy.

Aun asi, se termina separando de él, hay que guardar las apariencias.

-¡Que te sucede!- le grita Narcisa

-besas como Black sabes?

-¿asi? Como lo sabes, has besado a mis hermanas?

-Si, pero lo sé, porque besas como Black

-Y como se supone que besan los Black?

-Con fuego, con ardor, con rabia, con rencor.

-Soy mas fría que el hielo, Malfoy

-Entonces debo sentirme halagado, porque me debo reconocer el merito de sacar la Black que llevas dentro, Narcisa.

-Púdrete, Malfoy- sentencia Narcisa y emprende el camino de regreso al colegio.

Maldito Malfoy. Maldita Andrómeda. Maldita Bellatrix. Malditos los Black. Pero más maldita ella, porque esta segura de que en todo Malfoy tiene razón

**N/a: ¿Qué tal? **

**Reconozcan mi esfuerzo porque Narcisa es la que menos me agrada de los Black y espero que no se haya notado demasiado…**

**Reviews!!!!**


End file.
